Akamura Meisu
'First Name' Meisu 'Last Name' Akamura 'IMVU Name' Meisu341 'Nicknames' "The Merchant" - Meisu got this nickname by his co-workers that were also free-agent salesmen. They named him this because he was normally able to sell anything by the way he naturally speaks and gives off a sale and by no kissing ass and being overly happy like other salesmen. Instead Meisu connected with the clients and was able to haggle with them and make the sell. The nickname stayed with him personally as he did think of himself as a buisness man most of the time. Age 08/30 20 years of age Gender M 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 187 lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Meisu's personaltiy is mostly calm and collective, a mental front that shields something twisted within him. On that outter layer of his mental being he doesnt act like a Yakuza when it comes to combat or the 'swagger' of his behavior or personality. Instead, Meisu acts mostly like a buisness man with a silver tonuge. He uses his words in many situations before even thinking about using melee as a deal sealer. Being buisness-like has always been important to him. Being polite, cunning, and focused on the main goal is always a way to work. With that being said, with Meisu's speech skills and the buisness-like behavior of his he knows how to work with his brain in situations that call for it. Strangely, deep within his mental fiber is somehting that could crush that sense of behavior and personality into nothing. From a past experience haunting him, just remembering that key experience can not only send chills down his spine but truely turn a man into a monster - quickly. Remembering that experience on pure accident can fuel is fear and regret and make him hollow and very emotional. But that experience that fuels his fear and turns him emotional can also twist into brutal rage and fiery vengance. This is what is hiding deep within Meisu's mind, a mind of a twisted man. Much is hard to explain and little is actually known of the said experience of Meisu's but he does take medication to try and forget, but even with it, it can be triggered. In conclusion, Meisu is a troubled man with a hard working mind but that same mind carries a side within that can easily turn him. But he is trying to forget and attempting to lose that side of him for good... but for how long? 'Clan & Rank' Kagemaru Rank: Hitman 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Free-Agent Salesman ((Meaning: A free agent sale-person is recruited off a bigger company where they will not be in the file as exactly working for them, but instead of a large percentage of what they sell as the supplier company will give the free agent sale-person the items that need to be sold. Items like this can be much like kitchenware for the common civillian or Technology created by for warfare given by the weapon companies to the armies of the world. Being a free-agent salesperson is much like a normal salesperson but they arent a part of the company they are helping.)) 'Fighting Styles' #Jujitsu #Judo #Akido 'Weapon of Choice' Katana Allies/Enemies None at the moment 'Background' ***NOTE: This background is very detailed with graphic and disturbing things. A life of a future Yakuza/gang member mostly starts off bad, so dont blame me. Blame fate. In all seriousness, Enjoy.*** Meisu Akamura was born to Yukia Akamura, and Hioko Akamura in Kasihana. Being rasied as a normal boy, Meisu was homeschooled by his mother. His parents charished Meisu as he was the only child and one day able to run the large family store "Akamura's". They loved him much and spoiled him with love and gifts when it came to his birthday or hoildays. They shielded him from the outside world though, being that they were a small family living in a ghetto outside the city. It was a train-wreck of a neighborhood as no police or force would enforce the small gang violence, muggings and raping around the neighborhoods. One day Meisu ran home from playing with a couple friends crying to his mother that he got into a fight, showing his bloody nose. Yukia was always sweet and kind in any situation, being the happy-go-lucky mother that a perfect family wouldnt be without. She cleaned him up and told him that people hurt what they dont understand. That day Meisu took that saying to heart and that was only the structer to a development of him growing up. That being said, the family was very perfect even when they lived in a bad neighborhood but soon Meisu came to relaise that corruption can seep into any crack or cravis of humanity. As the years grew, Meisu was 13 and the perfect family was cistled away untill when Meisu was 17 the perfect family that was filled with love and memories was devoured completely. Within the 4 years, the corruption slowly drained the family at a slow enough rate that Meisu didnt even notice untill it was too late. The family now turned drug-addict and now the scum of the face of the earth was all that was left. Meisu's father wasnt the happy shop owner anymore, only a man that was deep in debt by loan sharks and owed protection many towards a small gang and the mother was the same. Not the classic perfect mother anymore, now just a drug addicted empty woman. These were tough times on Meisu as he grew up pulling awya from the habit of being spoiled and homeschooled and had to depend on himself for his own survival pretty much. He decided that he had to be stronger than his parents that, but they were strong when they were reduced to nothing. He practiced self-defense to no longer get beat up by bullies and gangsters that were posing to be a hardcore gang. He didnt want to harm them, just know enough skills to fight to simply defend himself. Before, he was able to out-talk his way otu of anything, being a smarter than the hoodrats that did not go to school or anything but he knew that that wouldnt work 100% of the time. Years of self-improvment as his parents seemed to drift away further form him. They were strangers to him and he was a stranger to them. They would argue everyday at eachother and then notice Meisu, there only son is being "too goody goody" and thinking that Meisu was thinking he was better than them both. Then enraged both of them as they attacked their own son with insults, trying to show that Meisu was not as good as them at all. This caused several clashes of agruments as it almost drove him to give up on everything he worked for. Meisu now being 19, he finally grew sick of his mother and father always fighting and putting him down and a single argument broke him, changing his life. His mother was wishing for some money for "her new addiction" as Meisu needed money for his self defense classes and saving up to get out of the neighborhood. His mother told him that he was a brat and vollied insults at him. He snapped as he told her "You only hurt what you will never understand...." ;;; After saying that, he calmly packed his stuff and ran away from home. He actually made money being a amature salesman, selling what goods were selling at the time to companies and the common civillian. One more event changed him as he was watching the news a couple months later and seen that his house and his family's shop was in the news. It was barley mentioned but he heard from the reporter that Hioko Akamura and Yukia Akamura was found dead in their house and their house and shop was burnt to ruin. This scared his mind and made him cold and filled with regret. He kept thinking if he was there, would he be able to save them both or would he die with his family? He didnt know but it hurt him, making him a mess. No one would care for them as they were just drug addicts to other people as the police didnt even investigate. Open and shut case for them as this made Meisu angry. Then, he snapped and all he remembered was he was taking a handful of his anti-depressant pills and trying to sleep. He woke up on the street in a rage as he was on the street of the killing as he was just thinking of his loving family broken. He knew who might of did the killing as his mind was enraged with such a animalistic red temper that he would kill with no problem. Mumbling to himself unknown words, poeple on the streets of that Thursday night were scared seeing this insane 20 year old man walking on a mission, staring passed them. He made it to the small gang's gathering place as the small gang was only a set of 10 people that was nothing but posers, drug dealers, and thugs. As soon as he seen them chilling out on the porch of their house, he blacked out. When he came to, he was holding a bloody katana over a gangster's head as his other hand was gripping the thug's throat as nails dug in. The tough thug was crying as Meisu dropped the katana and came to full curcle with what was around him and what just happened. He was inside the house as their was a dead body of a man on the ground near them both. The man was in a pool of his own blood and was dead obviously. He looked around as he tried to figure out where he got this katana from. He suddenly seen the katana sheath and the display holder on the wall as he must of took it and pursuited the gang member that was underneathe him. The gangmember broke free from Meisu and took off out the door as the gang was no where to be seen. He heard police alarms as he stood up quickly and bolted out the door, not before he took the murder weapon and escaped to his apartment. That day his parents died has scared him for life as he attempted to get therapy for his mind but he didnt wish to speak the terrors of what happened and what he did. He nows burries his sorrows deep deep within himself with medication and keeps his mind focused on his work as a salesman. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairwomen Nakayama~ Nakayama Isabel (talk) 02:04, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kagemaru Category:Retired Bio